Cao Cao
Cao Cao was a very controversial figure in Asian history. He was a portrayed as villain in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, but as a brilliant ruler. However other accounts show him to be kind. He governed the Wei district, but wasn't a ruler of a kingdom, that was named posthumously. Biography Early life Cao Cao was technically born to the Xiahou family, but his father was adopted into the Cao family so Cao Cao name stayed with the latter. This makes him related to two of his most trusted general, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. He was a handful growing up as he was very cunning and mischievous. He had a passion for hunting and the arts as a child and his childhood friend was Yuan Shao (whom who he would later become enemies with). Rise to Power Cao Cao was given a post in now days would equivalent to the police force in the capital Luo Yang when he was older, and did not discriminate as to punishments. Once when a high ranking minister broke the curfew he gave him 50 lashes, this troubled the ministers enough that they "Promoted" him to get him out that post. Cao did little noteworthy after which until the Yellow Turban where he proved himself as a general and given a high post. From this post he spoke out against Dong Zhuo when he usurped the throne. He joined the coalition against Dong Zhuo and supported Yuan Shao leading the coalition. Although they failed Dong Zhou was killed by Lu Bu. In the chaos in the capital Cao convinced the Emperor to come to Xu Chang under his control. This gave Cao Cao considerable influence in the courts. He thought Yuan Shao to be a good adviser to the Han and tried to put him in that post. This infuriated Yuan Shao as the post was actually lower than his current post. Cao Cao appeased him by giving his title. Campaigns Cao Cao was fairly quiet for the next few years till Lu Bu chased Liu Bei out his city. At this Cao Cao drove an army to Xia Pi and dispatched Lu Bu. Liu Bei stayed with Cao Cao a while but tensions strained and he left. Later on Yuan Shao raised a massive army to Guan Du to retake the emperor. Although they overwhelmed Cao Cao's army in numbers, Yuan Shao ignored good advise and they defected to Cao Cao and told him how to defeat Yuan Shao. Cao listened to their advise and burned Yuan Shao's supplies, then chased his army down. Yuan Shao died shortly afterwards and Cao Cao extinguished what was left of his army. Cao Cao then expanded his territory south fear making it so military action was unnecessary. Conflict with the Three Kingdoms Inflamed by arrogance he started his army into a navy and went south to conquer Wu at Red Cliffs. However do to his arrogance in numbers he was careless and lost spectacularly, wiping out his navy virtually. It was a while before he himself could admit this defeat. A few years after the battle, he was shaken by the news of Liu Bei gaining land as he saw him as a man with potential. Both admired and rejected each other. He would have continued strife and skirmishes with both kingdoms mostly small scale rather than huge battle. In 216 Cao Cao took the title "Prince of Wei" what the collection of his districts was called. Death Historically Cao Cao died in 220 from some sort of brain disease thought to be a tumor from his odd behavior and shaking. There are other idea's of how he died including the influence of the mystic Zuo Ci.After his death, Cao Cao became part of the Chinese equivalent of the western phrase "Speak of the Devil" ("Speak of Cao Cao, and thus Cao Cao appears") Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 attack) that sends enemies flying for distance. }} 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 weapon: Wrath of Heaven *Power: 56 *How to get it: Battle of Chi Bi (Musou Mode Only) All you need to do in this battle is uncover the three plots that allied forces are using while playing as Cao Cao. So Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang, and Huang Gai are your targets. Eliminate them. (Suggestion: Red Hare) Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Wrath of Heaven *Power: 34 *Attacks: 6 *Weight: medium *Attributes: Assault 17 - Bow 15 - Life 17 - Horse 17 - Attack 17 *How to get it: Battle of Xia Pi When you are at the Watergate, defeat Zhang Liao and then Gao Shun before the water gates are reinforced. Gallery Image:DW5 Cao Cao Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Art Image:Cao Cao DW6 Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Art Category:Wei characters